Gratitude
by meggynicaoidh
Summary: A conversation between Hodgins and Aubrey while he's in hospital. Takes place during The Doom in the Boom [11x10].


**A/N: I was watching this episode earlier and I remembered the first time I watched it and how I screamed at the TV because I thought they were both dead. They're both definitely two of my favorite characters on the show, so I decided to write this when it came into my head. Please leave a review if you have time, it really brightens up my day hearing your thoughts :) Hope you all have a nice day/night xo**

* * *

" _I owe you big time."_

" _How's everybody else?"_

" _It was a rough night, Cher…"_

He glanced back and forth between the two people in front of him, swallowing hard. His thoughts interrupted by Hodgins' voice.

"Hey Caroline, could you give us a minute please?"

"Sure thing, Cherie." she smiled as she foxtrotted out of the hospital room.

Hodgins let out a deep sigh as he dragged a chair across the room to sit beside his friend. He debated on how to bring the subject up without sounding ungrateful. He thought about softening the blow of the question by bringing up the new Star Wars trailer, but decided on being direct.

"Why did you save my life?"

Aubrey stared blankly at Hodgins, who maintained eye contact without blinking. Slightly taken aback by his tone, he searched his scattered thoughts for a reply.

"Because you would have done the same for me." he offered. It didn't escape Aubrey's notice that Hodgins grew slightly agitated at his reply. He began to feel nervous as he watched the etymologist's face turn a light shade of pink.

"No." He said firmly. "That's not it. I'm a genius, Aubrey. Don't lie to me."

"I don't get it." He became exasperated as his thoughts poured out of him. "It doesn't make any sense. You could have escaped – pretty much completely unharmed – had you not grabbed my nigh on 200lb body, flung it across the parking lot, _in front_ of your own. Ne-nevermind the fact you LEAPED on top of MY body to protect ME from the blast, e-even though YOU could have been killed! Science has found that we humans are inherently selfish creatures…" He trailed off, shaking in frustration. His inability to grasp the situation frustrated him, particularly as he was able to grasp complex concepts such as Von Neumann's algebra as a pre-teen.

Aubrey closed his eyes and exhaled, deliberating whether to be honest or not. He decided on the former. "Because I didn't really have anything to lose." He stated.

Hodgins brows furrowed together. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I don't have a seven year old son, Hodgins. Or a wife. A really cool wife at that. Or a brother who needs me. Or friends that I've known and worked with for over a decade. Not to mention the fact that you guys already lost a good friend a little over a year ago. Sweets trusted me to work with you guys, he thought I could add something to the group. Even though I hadn't known him long, and had only just met you all when he passed, I could feel what an immense loss that was. Booth and Dr. B and little Christine, they're still not over it, I doubt they ever will be. And I knew that you dying would have been a much greater loss than me dying." his voice shook as the honesty of his own words stung him. "You guys are the only family I have, and you've been through enough."

Hodgins gaped incredulously at the agent. A wave of guilt washed over him as he replayed every instance where he could have made Aubrey initially feel unwelcome.

Aubrey read the panic on his face and quickly reassured him. "No, Hodgins. Don't feel bad. I didn't mean it like that. I feel really included now, I really do. You guys are great. And while I did save you for all of those reasons, I saved you first and foremost because you are my friend."

Involuntarily, Hodgins leaped from his seat and tightly wrapped his arms around the agent, before Aubrey began to protest. "Ow, ow, ow. Kinda got blown up 18 hours ago."

Hodgins smiled timidly. "Right. Shit. Sorry, man."

"'S okay. Hey, can you hand me the water? Oh, and a pudding cup." He said hoarsely, feeling his appetite returning.

"Sure. Hey, can I sign your visitor's log?"

"Yeah, if you want to." Aubrey replied absentmindedly, his mind fully focused on his vanilla pudding cup.

"Hey… Caroline wasn't kidding. Jessica has been here twice already."

"Oh? Oh well, yeah. We were supposed to be grabbing a bite after I got back from the crime scene, but then I got caught in an explosion." He said with a full mouth, trying to distract Hodgins from asking more questions about her.

"Ohhh really?" he teased, realizing what Aubrey meant by he didn't _really_ have anything to lose. "That is interesting. So is this a normal occurrence or?"

"Uhhh." he stuttered. "Well, yeah I guess. No. I mean… uh. Some Fridays we have dinner together. At the Founding Fathers though. Mostly" he added desperately. "You know, nothing fancy or anything like that. Sometimes we go see a movie or a play or, you know, just get takeout. Like friends do."

"Friends. Riiight." Hodgins said knowingly, smiling and raising his eyebrows.

Aubrey was about to object when there was a knock at the door.

"Hey! May I come in?"

"Jessica!" they both said unanimously.

"We were just talking about you." Hodgins boldly added, earning him a panicked glace from Aubrey.

"Really?" She perked up, smiling to herself when no one answered. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, and gently placed her hand on top of Aubrey's. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel like what I imagine it must feel like to be hit by lightning about 17 times."

"Aubrey, the odds of being struck by lightning even twice are approximately one in one googolplex. The odds of being struck by lightning 17 times…" Aubrey rolled his eyes far back into his head as she explained how inaccurate his statement was. She playfully smacked his arm when she caught his expression.

"You don't get to make fun of me, James Aubrey. I brought you gifts." she said, leaning into her purse and pulling out a few objects. "I brought my _Doctor Who_ boxset, so we could finish our marathon from Tuesday. I also brought you cookies, your mother's recipe of course." She announced proudly.

Hodgins' expression mirrored that of when he had caught Arastoo reading poetry to Cam years previously. He cleared his throat loudly. "So, I'll just leave you two geeks-"

"Nerds." they simultaneously corrected, smiling at each other.

"Whatever. I'll leave you to your marathon. Oh, hey, Aubrey, I'll bring Angie and Michael Vincent by tomorrow, they wanted to visit once you'd woken up. Michael made you this card and he's been dying to give it you!"

"No problem. That sounds great." He felt touched that Hodgins' son cared about him enough to make him his very own handmade card. He couldn't wait to have kids one day. Kids are great.

"Alright, great. See you tomorrow. See you next week, Jessica." He said, turning to leave.

"Bye, Curly!"

As Hodgins closed the door behind him, he peaked through the glass and observed the two laughing and clinking two cookies together as if they were sharing a beer.

He smiled before doubling over in pain, as a sharp sting quickly shot up his spine. Once it had disappeared, he swallowed more aspirin and pushed the moment out of his thoughts.

"Man, I can't wait to get back to the lab and see Angie's face when I tell her about this!" He laughed to himself as he exited the hospital, happily rattling his keys as he thought of her smug reaction. He was so grateful to be alive.


End file.
